


my lover's the sunlight

by deereyes



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Fluff, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Secret Relationship, Songfic, based on take me to church by hozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereyes/pseuds/deereyes
Summary: sooyoung and yerim are different, yet they always find each other





	my lover's the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i was listening to hozier's album and this just. came out LMAO sorry that it's super rushed!! i like it though haha  
> my twitter is @hanbinlix if you want to follow or chat! ^^

sooyoung’s alone most of the time.

living in a little house on the outskirts of town, only coming out for church on sunday and market on saturday. long black hair and wide eyes, men at the stands’ useless flirting only gets her free fruit. kiwis and grapes she brings to her house, then disappears until sunday.

women watch as she walks the streets, bible held in two hands. she sits alone in the pews, smiling at the little boys and girls that walk past in the aisle. their parents hold their hands with orchids in their eyes as they realize the mysterious woman is out again.

sooyoung always clasps her hands left over the right in prayer.

there are whispers about her, it’s a small village after all.

_”when did she get here?”_   
_”have you seen her skin?”_   
_”is she a witch?”_

sooyoung never listens. she simply lights her candles and reads in the low light. she’s always been a fan of books, fantasy being her favorite genre.

yerim is different.

living in a bigger house with her grandmother, they bake and sell pastries and other goods at the market every weekday. she learns from the older woman and takes her daily strolls through main street.

yerim smiles at strangers, talking with the ragged men on the side of the road begging for change. young women and men come up to her stand and ask about her day, if her grandmother’s doing well, and other meaningless things. 

she simply answers with a grin and continues the conversations, making sure to push bread into their hands and put their money in her sack. 

yerim goes to church every other sunday. the other day was for baking. 

she sits with her grandmother and their neighbors, giggling at the right times as their sons try to woo her. fake a blush, hide your smile with your hand, and make your eyes shine, she had it all down. 

she always ends up eyeing the pew that is empty save for one woman.

yerim prays with her left hand over the right.

after church, she walks home with her grandmother. tucking the older woman into bed at dusk, she grabs her basket of books and wine, sneaks out the back door, and makes her way through the woods.

she doesn’t need a key, they meet in the forest first.

yerim quickly found the big myrtle tree in the center of nature, leaning against the bark. and she waits.

it only takes a few minutes until a figure comes out of the shadows. smooth steps with long legs, smile bright even in the dark.

yerim smiles right back. “sooyoung!” she chirps, placing her basket on the ground and pulling the woman into her embrace. sooyoung returns the affection, burying her face in yerim’s hair and branding this moment in her mind.

they eventually let go as yerim pulls away, picking up her basket. “shall we go?” 

sooyoung’s heart melts at the ever so sweet tone of her voice. “let’s.”

they traverse through the woods, their sunday path memorized at this point. sooyoung reaches out a hand, and yerim takes it in her own. their cheeks still redden, hearts racing after all this time.

after ten minutes, they make it to the house on the edge of the town. sooyoung lets go of yerim’s hand, unlocking the old wooden door and opening it. 

yerim enters, grin spreading on her face at the familiar scent of fruit and bread. she walks into the kitchen, smile reaching her eyes as she takes in the basket of kiwis and grapes on the center of the round table. she places her basket next sooyoung’s. 

sooyoung moves behind her, wrapping her arms around her lover’s waist, a question in her eyes. “what kind of wine is that?”

“cherry!” yerim says as she leans her head back against sooyoung’s chest. sooyoung turns her around and cups her cheeks. 

“how do you always manage to get my favorite? i know it’s expensive, you don’t need to be spending so much money on me-”

yerim smacks her wrist, “but i want to,” she smiles softly. “we make plenty. even if we didn’t, i would still spoil you as much as i could.”

sooyoung drops her hands from yerim’s cheeks and picks the bottle up instead, placing it to the side. “oh wow,” she gaped at the 6 books yerim brought for her. king arthur, morgana, aphrodite, perseus, and diana. she turned back to the younger woman. “i love it.” her smile reached her eyes.

yerim couldn’t help but feel her heart beat faster at the look of joy on sooyoung’s face. “i know you need some new books to read, so i thought i’d bring some as well.” 

sooyoung placed a hand on the back of her neck, and pressed a kiss onto her lips, oh so softly. yerim returned the favor, moving her lips in time with sooyoung’s. 

after a few seconds, sooyoung pulled away, resting her forehead against yerim’s. “i love you so much,” she murmured.

yerim opened her eyes, smiling up at the taller woman. “i love you too.” she pulled away, putting the items back in the baskets and leading joy into the den. “i missed you so much,” her heart clenched in her chest. they can only meet on sunday nights when watching eyes were in a deep slumber. 

she sat on the floor as sooyoung lit a match and threw it in the fireplace, light blazing in her eyes. “how was your week?”

sooyoung joined her, opening the wine bottle and taking a swig. “same as usual, misters and misses annoying me.”

yerim giggled at the irritated tone in her voice. “too many questions?”

sooyoung closed her eyes as the liquid burned her throat on it’s way down. “more like too much gossip.”

yerim laughed, quieting suddenly. sooyoung whipped her head to look at her, worried. 

yerim kissed her again. yerim usually doesn’t initiate kisses.

as they pulled away, yerim laughed at sooyoung’s confused expression. “was it that surprising?”

sooyoung shrugged, “just wasn’t expecting it.” she pulled a grape off of it’s stem and plopped it into her mouth. still chewing, she turned her body towards yerim and the baskets between them. “anything i missed this week?”

yerim grinned as she began her story. sooyoung could barely pay attention as she watched her lover’s face light up as she spoke about her grandmother and friends in the town. 

she could care less about the others, she loved yerim.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!! i hope you liked it~  
> once again, my twitter is @hanbinlix


End file.
